


Frogs Can Quack

by Cats_fandom_universe_room12



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Janus is in love with frog man, M/M, Patton is in love with snake man, Patton's embarrassed, god damn it it's fluffy as heck actually, guys i had to research frog noises for this, i had an argument with my friend and this is what sprouted, lilly padton, so this was meant to be kinda cursed but now it's just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_fandom_universe_room12/pseuds/Cats_fandom_universe_room12
Summary: Patton's been making weird noises and the others have been confused about it for a while. Specifically, Janus, because can frogs quack?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	Frogs Can Quack

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: There's some swearing, mentions of food, some hints of more adult subjects
> 
> If I've missed anything let me know!!

The others were always a little puzzled by the little random noises Patton made. They never questioned the sweet side though considering most of the times it was just croaked and ribbits. Which made sense considering him being able to turn into a frog, much like Janus could turn into a snake. Which made him hiss on accident and on purpose. So it was only natural for Patton to accidentally croak or ribbit. However, that's not the only noises he made. Janus, Virgil and Roman figured out on their own the different noises, that didn't seem frog-like, that Patton made sometimes at them. 

They didn't know exactly how but the conversation was brought up in the living room, they can't even remember who brought it up at this point. The ‘Patton turning into a frog’ conversation, but it made Roman wonder, 

"Hey, if he can turn into a frog… Does that mean he can make.. Frog noises?" 

"What?" The purple-haired side looked at the Prince confused, with a raised eyebrow he looked around the others to see if anyone else was confused. In the room with both of them was Janus, Logan and Remus. Patton was baking in the kitchen, unaware that the others were talking about him. 

“Well, like Janus can turn into a snake, he hisses at us in human form too. Does that mean Patton can also make frog noises in human form?" The Prince looked at Janus and even Logan for confirmation on his theory. If anyone would be able to confirm a theory it would be Logan, he was all up for theories. However, it wasn't Logan to confirm anything, he was just reading a book, pretending not to listen to the conversation.

It was Janus who nodded, "I'd assume so, yes." He looked behind him to where Patton was in the kitchen, moving around the room with a cheerful whistle. They were talking quietly so the other couldn't hear them. He turned his attention back to Roman, "why do you ask?" 

"Well… he's been making weird noises... Sometimes frog-ish, sometimes not.." Roman seemed unsure as to how to describe what noises until Virgil chimed in.

"Like barking?" Virgil asks looking at the other with less of a puzzled look this time. This made Roman nod. “Yeah, he’s been doing things like that to me too, but mostly just ribbiting. He doesn’t seem like he can control it though. Almost like he’s hiccuping?” He tilted his head in thought as he looked at the others. 

“Yeah!” Roman nodded in agreement, "sometimes when he starts he does it for a good few minutes. Kinda like he can't stop. He chirped a few days ago at me... Do you reckon any of them mean anything?" He looked around them all when the question was asked. Logan still hadn't really been involved with the conversation, while Remus was just on his back in the middle of the living room floor, staring up at the ceiling, doing whatever it is that Remus does. 

Then Janus spoke, "he quacked at me." At this, both Remus and Logan looked at him and then looked at each other. It seemed like they both knew something the others didn't so, of course, Janus picked up on it. 

"Frogs don't quack do they?" Roman asked and Virgil shrugged. 

"Not that I'm aware of." The purple-haired side hummed, as he seemed to think for a moment. At that Remus let out a small snicker, Logan having to shush him, also having to stifle a laugh. They definitely knew something. 

“And what the fuck are you two laughing at?” Janus raised an eyebrow as he looked at them both. They grew silent, Logan looking calmly over at him as Remus continued to grin.

“Nothing really, you’re just all idiots,” Logan said this in a monotone voice but Janus could see the smirk tugging at the other's lips that he was trying to fight off. This made Jamus huff, offended while the Roman let out his famous gasp and clung onto his clothing near the side his heart would be.

“How very dare you, Logan Sanders.” This, however, didn’t come from the creative side, it came from the anxious one. “You can’t expect us to know this shit when you’re the one who stores all of the information and facts. God knows how Remus knows whatever you two are laughing about, I think that’s what makes this whole thing worse.” He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Remus with a small hum.

Janus shook his head, “ I’m not going to sit here and listen to you all squabble like children, so if you’ll excuse me, I'm going to my room.” Without waiting for a response he vanished from his spot on the couch, making the others assume he’d gone to his room because that’s where he announced he was going. Which is where he ended up. 

A few days after this altercation, Janus had been in the kitchen making himself something to drink, the others were doing god knows what, all Janus knew was that they weren’t around to bother him at this point in time. So, he figured he’d enjoy this moment while he could before Remus or Roman came in battling for the biggest cookie Patton made in his recent batch. Janus couldn’t count how many times the twins came running down the stairs often getting stuck while trying to get through the kitchen door while they both tried to get through at the same time. What they didn’t know is the cookie they fight over is never the true biggest of the batch. That one was often hidden and then ate by Patton, who often broke it in half with Janus when they hung out.

Janus hummed to himself as he poured freshly boiled water into a cup that had a teabag in it. He heard someone walk down the stairs, they weren’t running and there weren't two pairs of feet either so it wasn’t the twins. Probably one of the calmer sides, hopefully, Logan. He heard a pause at the bottom of the stairs, a small laugh was heard and a cheerful ‘good morning’ was heard. Patton. Someone must have been in the living room for Patton to have announced his presence with a ‘good morning’. Not that Janus cared enough to turn around to see if anyone had been in the living room. 

He heard footsteps coming down the hall towards the kitchen, he continued making his tea, acting like he didn’t hear the more cheerful side shout good morning. The footsteps grew louder and eventually entered the kitchen. 

“Jangly! Good Morning, how are you doing?” It was loud and made Janus sigh internally because of the nickname given to him by the other side after his name was revealed. He didn’t necessarily dislike it but he didn’t like it either. He supposed it might have been because it was the other side who had given it to him that made it almost comforting to know that someone has accepted him. After all, a nickname is usually a sign of friendship. Well, it was certainly how the cheerful one showed his affection and friendship.

He turned to look at the shorter side fighting a smile, “must you call me that ridiculous nickname?” With Patton looking at him so fondly he couldn’t act annoyed so his sour demeanour broke and he gave a small smile which just made Patton’s own smile widen. Janus responded to his question, “But I’m doing quite well, how are you this fine morning?” 

“I’m doing amazingly, Jangly!” He practically buzzed on the spot, making Janus let out a small chuckle. He always looked cheerful, not all of the time was it genuine but when it was it made Janus warm inside because of the huge difference on how he acts when he’s genuinely happy. 

“I’m glad, Pat.” He says, turning to continue making his tea. “Would you like anything made while I’m here? The kettle is freshly boiled if you want tea or coffee and I know we have hot chocolate somewhere too if you wanted that instead?” He usually was polite to Patton, offering him food or a beverage if he was already making himself something. If it was any of the others he probably wouldn’t have offered. Well if it was Logan he’d have a black coffee ready immediately because he usually works very late and was cranky in the morning so to avoid his wrath he figured to start pre-making them so Logan didn’t have to stick around in the kitchen longer than he had to.

Patton gave a nod as he skipped over and stood next to the other, “tea would be lovely.” He would say hot chocolate but he usually only had this on a night, while they all watched a movie and try to settle down for the night because most of them had snacks, including marshmallows so hot chocolate was the perfect beverage, in Patton’s opinion.

Janus knew exactly how Patton liked his tea, milk with two sugars. Sweet just like him; the mental note that Janus had made in his head when he’d learnt how the other side liked his tea. He made sure it wasn’t hot enough that it would burn the other, as he had a bad habit of drinking hot beverages too quickly and burning the inside of his mouth. Which made literally all of the other sides shake their heads when it happened because each time they heard Patton start coughing and then an ‘I’m okay!’ from whichever room he was in. They’d look at each other, concerned for a split second until someone said Pat had been in the kitchen and then everyone knew exactly what was going on. So to stop this from happening they’d all mutually agreed to try and get Patton's hot beverages for him so someone was in control of its temperature. Though this tactic didn’t work all of the time since Patton preferred to get things himself, especially if it had something to do with the kitchen.

As Janus took Patton’s cup out of the cupboard he used his other hand to grab the sugar, but the hand that had gone to grab the sugar was met with the others instead of the actual sugar bag itself. The contact made Patton let out a ‘quack’ at the moment Janus had looked at his face. The cheerful side retracted his hand quickly and it covered his mouth, eyes going wide. That’s when Janus remembered Virgil’s words; ‘almost like he’s hiccuping’. He couldn’t help them when they started. 

“Pat? Is everything okay?” He knew it was a long shot. Maybe Patton knew why he quacked, but then again, why would he tell Janus even if he did know? Maybe he wouldn’t be comfortable with him asking? He was worried he’d done something wrong to make Patton react this way because it always seemed to be when they were alone that the quacks would start and he’d never quacked at anyone else from what he’d learnt from their discussion in the living room the other day. 

“Y-quack- yeah! I’m fine-quack-!” The others voice was somewhat muffled by his hand but Janus could tell the obvious lie that was told through both the muffling and the quacks. 

“Patton.” His voice was stern, his eyebrow was raised and he had turned so he was directly facing Patton. “Do not lie to me.” He saw and heard Patton physically gulp. It was often that Patton would forget the scaled sides primary objective was lies. The name ‘Deceit’ was very villainous and since his name was revealed Patton had started to trust him a lot more, and in turn forgot the previous name he went by. He always saw the good in people; a trait Janus loved in Patton, he was the first “light” side to give him a chance, who saw the good in _him _.__

__“Now, Patton, I’ll ask you again, is everything okay?” He could tell that Patton was going to try and speak again with his hand covering his mouth so he gently grabbed his wrist, pulling it slowly away from his mouth. Immediately after, a loud quack came out of Patton’s mouth. A blush formed on his face, making Janus tilt his head. Was Patton embarrassed? He couldn’t think of a time where he’d seen Patton embarrassed, he’s usually the one trying to embarrass the others in his dad way. What could possibly make Patton embarrassed?_ _

__“I-quack- it’s hard to exp-quack- explain.” Patton’s breath was heavy and he looked down at his wrist being held by Janus’ hand before looking back up at the other quickly. “Do you know about wood frogs?” The question came out of nowhere and took Janus by surprise and he shook his head, waiting for Patton to continue. “Well, male wood frogs-quack- make that noise when they are announcing-quack- their availability. As in they uh-quack- for mating...” He trailed off looking away from Janus, a blush was still apparent on his face._ _

__Janus was silent, frozen even, as he continued to watch Patton. He didn’t realise he’d been staring at him until his eyes were met again by Patton’s worried ones. He blinks, clearing his throat and finally looks away from the other, this time he was the one with a blush on his face. He couldn’t for the life of him process this new information. From what the others had said he’d been the only one Patton had made this noise at. Did that mean Patton was attracted to him? What other explanation was there? It’s not as if Pat was lying because Janus could tell he wasn’t._ _

__He was snapped out of his thought process by a hand grabbing his hand gently and a small ‘Janus’ being said. He looked up at the other again, his head was slightly tilted to the side as he looked at Janus._ _

__“Are you okay?” The smaller of the two seemed to be worried that he’d made Janus uncomfortable with what he’s admitted to him. Though Janus couldn’t answer he was still in shock by the whole situation. “I’m sorry…” He let go of his hand and took a step back away from him. Before he could get any further Janus took hold of Patton's arm gently to stop him from leaving the room, so he could explain._ _

__“Hey, no. I’m fine this was just... Unexpected.” He squeezed the others hand to reassure him that everything was fine. When he saw the other smile he continued, “So.. uh you like me?”_ _

__Patton nodded, “Is that okay?” His voice was small as he looked at the taller one._ _

__“Of course it is, don’t be so silly.” He let out a small laugh as he lifted the others hand to kiss his knuckles. “You might be-uh pleased to know I like you too.” Patton let out a small sigh of relief before he clearly realised what had just been said and his face lit up. It was a very quick change in expression and it made Janus feel warm inside knowing he made the other look so happy._ _

__“You do?” In response, Janus nodded which practically made Patton jump to hug him, even though he just had to step on his tiptoes to throw his arms around Janus’ neck. Janus put his arms around Patton’s waist as he hugged the other. When he pulled away from Janus he looked the happiest Janus had ever seen him before it turned into a look of realisation. His smile dropped and his head fell into Janus’ shoulder._ _

__Janus let out a small laugh, “what’s wrong, Pat?”_ _

__Patton let out a groan in response and spoke, voice muffled, “I’m realising you had to find this out in the most embarrassing way.” The taller of the two let out another chuckle as he lifted a hand to run it through the other's hair._ _

__“Patton, something tells me if this hadn’t happened then you wouldn’t have told me.” In response, the shorter one let out a small whine. “I’m taking that as a yes, Patton Sanders.” Another laugh left his mouth as Patton moved his arms so that he was able to hide his face more with his hands. “Hey, there’s no need to hide.” Patton moved his head slightly so he could peek through his fingers and look at Janus making the taller to smile fondly at him. “Now we should probably talk about this, but first I will make you that tea I promised. You can go sit in the living room, yeah?” Patton slowly moved his hands away from his face and nodded with a smile. He leant on his tiptoes and kissed Janus’ cheek._ _

__“Thank you, Jangly!” He gave one last smile before he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen._ _

__Janus let out a small sigh and smiled at himself, turning to face the kettle again. This time he sighed in annoyance, he had to boil the kettle again since the water was lukewarm now._ _

__When he had walked into the living room, with his cup of coffee and a tea, he saw Patton was turned to Logan, they seemed to be having a conversation with each other whilst Remus was laying on the floor again doing whatever it was he did. Logan had caught a glimpse of Janus walking into the room, he seemed to have a slight smirk on his lips when he had made eye contact with him. This made Janus slightly narrow his eyes._ _

__Patton had seen Logan look behind him so he turned to see what was there, his eyes immediately lighting up, “Jangly! Hi!” He gave a wave and patted the space next to him so he’d sit down. Janus gave a small smile as he made eye contact with the other and sat down next to him. “I was just telling Logan about my plans to bake today!” He politely takes the cup of tea from Janus, “Thank you!”_ _

__“You’re welcome. What are you planning to bake?” He asks as he takes a sip of his coffee. Watching Patton intently as he was about to go on a tangent that Logan had probably just heard before he had walked into the room. This made Janus a little smug since Logan often didn’t care for baking. He knew to follow instructions but the one time Patton made them all bake was a disaster and Janus knew Logan still hadn’t lived it down. It wasn’t as if it was just Logan who messed most of it up, Remus did too, but that was on purpose. Logan, however, wasn’t impressed with how his cookies turned out as he read the instructions word for word and followed the steps. So he didn’t like talking about baking anymore since his view of baking had been soured._ _

__

__“Oh! I was thinking about making a cake, though I’m not sure what kind to make yet. There’s so many to choose from! Oh, I have a cookbook! Maybe we could all choose!” Patton carefully placed the cup down on a coaster on the coffee table and rushed towards the kitchen._ _

__When Patton was out of earshot Janus turned towards Logan whose mouth was up in a smirk and then he spoke, “you fucking knew, Logan Sanders.”_ _

__“Knew what?” Logan glanced at the other, who had an unimpressed look as he raised an eyebrow at him. Remus had started giggling at this making Janus snap his head to look at the one on the floor._ _

__“Don’t you start. Both of you know exactly what I am talking about. Now spit it out.” He looked between the two as Remus laughed harder and Logan continued to smirk. “You both fucking knew.”_ _

__“Of course we did, we’re not idiots,” Logan says with a raised eyebrow but the smirk never leaves from his face which just added to Janus’ annoyance._ _

__“Okay, look not all of us can know facts and not all of us are perverted like this one.” At ‘this one’ Janus nodded his head toward the one laughing on the floor. “Next time when you both know something we don’t do not keep it from us.”_ _

__“Hey, this was something that Patton was embarrassed about, why would we just tell everyone if he didn’t want us to? This was information that he didn’t want to be disclosed, so what kind of friends would we be to him if we did?” Logan had a point. He always had one, which generally annoyed Janus but he couldn’t be annoyed about this, because we all have our secrets._ _

__Janus looked away in the direction of the kitchen with a small huff, as he looked in that direction Patton came running in with three cookbooks. That’s when he realised he didn’t really care about the technicalities of who kept this from him, he was just happy Patton was comfortable enough to tell him even if he was embarrassed about it. He just hoped the twins wouldn’t fight over having a big slice of whatever type of cake Patton baked._ _


End file.
